Awake
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: PG13 just incaseHarry misses Sirius, but does Sirius miss Harry?SONGFIC ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song "Breathing" by Yellowcard.

WARNINGS: SLASH!

A/N: This idea just sprung up (while I was trying to find the rest of my other story I have been working on) while listening to music. I know that I never got to Severus's phone call but that was just a thing to get the story going. ENJOY!!(ok I don't know if the little lines are going to work so the lyrics are in bold lettering)

The night was dark and the air was hot. A young man, 19 to be exact, with raven hair was laying in bed next to a young woman with deep red hair. Sweat practically soaked his white tee shirt. "Harry it's Severus, call me when you wake up please. Bye!" the answering machine last message rang in his ears. He turned to make sure Ginny was still asleep. Her chest was moving slightly up and down.

**Eyes are getting heavy but they never seem to close. The fan blades on the ceiling spin, but the air is never cold. And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone. I just can't give you anything for you to call your own.**

Harry quietly got out of bed, making his way down stairs. He got a glass of water, went to the bathroom, and after making his way to his bedroom he layed back down in bed. He couldn't sleep, at all. The only thing he could think about was Severus calling.

FLASHBACK

Sirius falling through the veil. Harry getting depressed. Severus saying that he could save Sirius. Severus was being his best friend. Severus taking care of Harry. Harry and Severus always being together. Severus performing the spell, but needing Remus's assistance. Sirius, Severus, and Remus all coming back, alive and younger. Twenty-three to be exact. Ron telling Ginny that Harry like her, that he needed a date. Loving Sirius and Sirius loving back.

END FLASHBACK

A tear trickled down Harry's cheek. He missed Sirius. He didn't even give Harry a chance to explain. To explain that he didn't like Ginny, let alone love her like he loved Sirius.

**And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Can you feel it beating, my heart sinking like a weight.**

He didn't want to hurt Ginny…so he stayed with her. Not that he wanted to stay though. Everytime they kissed he'd Sirius in his mind. He always compared Ginny to Sirius…and Sirius always came out on top. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away stray tears.

**Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips. I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss. I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now. Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt. And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Could you stop my heart it's always beating, sinking like a weight.**

He couldn't deal with it, it was all so stupid. He felt bad for doing this to Ginny but she'd deal. Harry got out of bed, not bothering to change out of his sleeping attire and walked out of the house.

**How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done. I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run. I know that I hurt you things will never be the same. The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away.**

Harry walked to Sirius's house, slowly. Before he made it to the end of his sidewalk it started to pour. By the time he reached Sirius's place he was totally soaked, his raven hair plastered to his skin. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He twisted the doorknob to find it was unlocked. "Siri?" he called, his voice echoing through the house. "Sirius! It's me, Harry!" Still no answer. Harry jadedly made his way up the stairs. Being in bed finally seemed alluring.

**And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Can you feel it beating, my heart sinking like a weight.**

Sirius stood at his bathroom sink, wiping is hands on the towel. He maneuvered through the dark making it back to his room. He was making his way back to bed quietly when he slipped on a shirt and fell into the bed. "Shit." He hissed quietly. "Paddy, are you alright?" Remus's voice groggy. "Yeah Remmy, I'm fine, go back to sleep." Sirius said, kissing his lover on the lips. A knock on the door made someone else's presence known. Sirius groaned. "Albus, if that's you so help me Salazar…" and he opened the door to see a very wet and delectable looking Harry Potter.

"Uhh…" "…" Neither man could find their voices to say anything. Said men didn't hear the soft padding of Remus's feet. "Who is it love?" Remus said wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, kissing a small spot on his neck. "……It's Harry……" Sirius said and Remus's jaw dropped.

Harry's eyes had followed Remus's arms while they wound themselves around Sirius's waist. His eyes flickered to Sirius's neck where the werewolf kissed the luscious skin he'd kissed so many times before. He felt his heartbreak into a million pieces.

**I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake. Could you stop my heart it's always beating, sinking like a weight.**


End file.
